


浮雕

by alphabetcities, Seinano



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetcities/pseuds/alphabetcities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano
Summary: Baze负责圣地东门夜间的守卫，平常连个鬼影都见不到，直到有一天，Chirrut觉得那儿是个睡觉的好地方。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241061) by [alphabetcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetcities/pseuds/alphabetcities). 



> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss

夜间的东门万籁俱静。杰达上的人们不会熬夜，他们整日辛苦劳作，太阳一落山就恨不得马上拖着疲惫的身子倒在床上。Baze Malbus——这位东门的守护者——不会在这个时间瞧见任何人。夜色中唯一的光亮来自他的灯笼，以及头顶的月光和星辉。

如果是在别的时候或者别的地方，他是不会注意到那呼吸声的，又轻又浅，几乎和他自己的完全同步。可在杰达此刻的寂静中，可以说是震耳欲聋了。

“谁在那儿？”他大声问道。

动静是从东墙传来的，那儿有一处小小的凹陷可供容身。之前Baze仅仅以为堆着一堆破布的地方被掀开了，下面竟冒出个人。

“只是一个栖身的过路人，绝无恶意。”来人回答，一双眼睛在灯笼的映照下显得很不寻常。

“你不能在这儿睡。你干嘛不回家？”

那人仰头看向Baze，脸上露出讥讽的笑意。“是啊，还有一大座宫殿等着我回去呢，里面可要什么有什么，我露宿街头只是为了寻个刺激。”

“…抱歉。那是个蠢问题。”

“这话倒没错。所以，现在你能让我回去睡了吗？”还不等回答，他就折转了回去。Baze深深吸了一口气。

“你不能在这儿睡。”他重复道，尽量保持着语气的平和，“这里是圣地。”

“是吗？”那人的声音里并没有半点挖苦，仿佛对这个问题的确全然无知。线索渐渐在Baze的脑海中拼凑了起来：那双看着他，实际上却是盯着他脑袋右边的某个地方的眼睛……还有光亮下那双奇特的眸子。——这个人是个瞎子。

“你现在在绝地圣殿的东门口。”

“我记得东门守护者是个老头子，你听上去可年轻多了。”

“我父亲。他过世后我接了班。”

“原来如此。那我现在正睡在什么上？”

“朝圣者休息的地方。”

“如果我是误打误撞到这儿来的，还算朝圣者吗？相信我，要是早知道这条路是通往圣殿的，我才不会来。再说了，我现在真的需要休息，可你偏不让。”

“你不相信原力？”

“噢我当然相信。我只是不想跟那个东西扯上关系。”那人回答，声音中带着点儿奇怪的苦涩。“所以，你现在是要过来赶我走，还是让我睡一觉？”

“我不能擅离职守。”

“好极了。”那人胜利般地回答，接下来一整晚，Baze都只能在他的呼吸声中度过。

 

***

第二天夜里Baze值卫时，他又在那儿了，正忙着把一堆破布叠成一个临时枕头。

“你不能在这儿睡。”Baze再次说了这句话，可心里明白会是和昨晚一样的结果。他觉得自己有必要拿出点儿抗议的姿态来，因此声音尽量硬邦邦的。

那人仰头朝他笑了。

“哈，我的夜之伴侣，你可真是个扫兴的人，不是吗？”

“我是个守护者，没必要对谁客气。”

“像你这个样子，他们为什么会选你站在这儿，好让朝圣的人第一眼望见的就是你呢？我是说，你看，到现在你都还没介绍介绍自己。”他摇了摇头，像是在教训一个顽童。“我想这个选择一定是出于你的相貌了。你很英俊吗？”

“我的名字是Baze Malbus。”Baze选择忽略最后一个问题。

“Chirrut。”他回答，朝着Baze的方向微微颔首。“你的声音从我头顶上很高的地方传来，Baze Malbus，莫非你是个巨人？”

Baze翻了个白眼。“那是因为你面前有座守望台。把你的手举起来试试。”Chirrut照做了，Baze弯下腰，努力地向下够去，他们的指尖堪堪擦过。Chirrut的手指冰凉。

“你应该找个更暖和的地方睡觉。”Baze说。他惊讶于自己语气里的担忧，并且为此沮丧了起来。杰达有很多穷人，一旦你随意敞开恻隐之心，一切只会立马变得没完没了，直把你扯拽进痛苦的深渊。“而且你得吃点儿东西。等天亮了圣殿就会给需要的人提供食物，到时候你该去那儿。”

Chirrut眯起了眼睛，因此只看得到一丁点儿沧蓝的眸色。“我一只脚也不会踏进那道门。”

“为什么？”

他嗤笑了一声。“因为他们准会告诉我，我之所以会瞎，都是源于原力的意志。所有这一切都是原力的安排。我不需要听那种话，我在这儿就很好。再说了，我在哪里还能找到一个英俊的守护者，在我睡着时看护我呢？”

“我不是你的守护者。”

“你会任由我发生什么事？”

“不，我不会。”Baze肯定地回答，这让他自己吃了一惊。

“那你就是我的守护者啦，不是吗？”

Baze无言以对。“去睡你的觉。”他粗声粗气地说。

 

***

如果Baze早一些站在他的哨岗上，他就能看到Chirrut是打朝圣之路而来的。那是杰达上唯一的路，也许对整个星球而言，其意义也并非仅仅是一条风尘飞扬的路。它从市集一路延伸到北门，Chirrut必定是从市集启程，循着未被黄沙掩盖的宽石板路，一路走到这里。每天傍晚太阳落山时，他会正好看到Chirrut一只手扶着东墙角，从墙后出现。他的手指在墙面上摸索着，直到能触碰到镇守在他那处栖身地的浮雕像的袍角。Chirrut的步伐不太稳，走到不平整的地方时会趔趄一下。

看来他是最近才瞎的，Baze想着。Chirrut会不时讲起他的过去，只是他的所有故事都突兀地停顿在几年前的某个时间点。他讲起他的妹妹们（足足有七个，个个都像他一样是个小滑头），他讲起他很久以前看到过的人和事。但他绝口不提他是怎么没了家，怎么看不见的。Baze也没有问。

 

***

“你白天的时候都做些什么？”Chirrut在一个晚上问他。

“大部分时间在睡觉，然后有一些训练和祷告。”Baze心知最最贴切的回答其实应该是：我在等着你来。但Chirrut没必要知道这个。“你呢？”

“在市集里游荡呗，听听趣闻，再故意去招几个人厌，这样他们就会用吃的把我打发走。”

Baze哼了一声。“你没被养成赫特人那个肥样，我倒是很惊讶，而且你目前还没把我烦走。”

“也许我不想你走呢。”一如既往，Chirrut的话里依旧听不出有几分真诚，Baze也依旧摸不准这些话在他心中激起的感受。

“如果这就是你的所谓‘没有故意招人烦’，我可真是不敢想象你平常是什么鬼样子。”他嘟囔着，Chirrut笑了起来。Chirrut的笑声是那么欢畅又美好，几乎让Baze忘记了上一刻他还在缅怀逝去的安静。

 

***

“那是本书吗？”

Chirrut的声音吓了Baze一跳。天正要破晓，Chirrut很难得在这个点醒来。

“我可以读给你听，如果你想听的话。”

“我只是有些怀念读书本身罢了。好好享受你的阅读时光吧，品味那些故事的发展。虽然我很感谢你的提议。”

……

他站在那儿，面朝着自己栖身处，但并没有走过去躺下。过去几晚Chirrut的身上发生了些变化，仿佛萦绕着一些Baze没法去定义的悲伤。Chirrut话说得更多，睡得更少了，并且似乎时常陷入某种思绪中。他的故事也越来越短，越来越久远。

“你应该睡觉。”Baze说，“你看上去已经很累了。”

“今晚没法睡觉。”

“为什么？”

Chirrut不需再去回答这个问题，因为下一刻，天就下起了大雨。

杰达很少下雨，一年里也遇不上几次，但正像老话说的那样——不下则已，下则倾盆。杰达的雨来得气势汹汹，铺天盖地，仿佛这颗星球本身被吸入了一道天瀑。

“快上来。”Baze听见他自己这么喊道。他不得不努力提高音量，才能盖过那可怖的雨声。“你在外面会给淋死的。”

Chirrut猛地扬起头。“我被准许上去了吗？”

“没有，但你之前好像也不在意这个。”

Chirrut看上去累坏了，他踌躇了片刻，然后点点头。

“那好。把你的手放在雕像上，然后摸摸右边——再往上点儿——对，那有一根绳子，上面连着梯子。小心点儿，那很陡，还很滑。对，顺着它爬上来，然后朝前走几步。”

Chirrut照做了，此刻正坐在他身边。Baze拿了一件他自己的外套，披在了Chirrut瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上。他以为他会拒绝，但他没有。

“你知道要下雨了。”Baze平静地说。这是一个陈述句。

“是的。我从小就能注意到一些我也不知道原因的事情。我可以在一个女人自己都还糊里糊涂的时候，分辨出她是不是怀孕了，或者今天市集上会不会有人打架，诸如此类的事情。”

“你肯定是某种程度的原力敏感者。你应该去圣殿，绝地人会——”

“不，绝不。”他一口回绝，平常如歌鸣般轻快的声音也变得生硬而尖利，这骇住了Baze。而Chirrut一定是察觉出了Baze的紧张，他的面色又旋即柔和了下来，“抱歉，吾友。我对圣殿这个话题有些敏感，这场雨又让我有些焦虑，因为我听不清四周的声音。”

“我知道了，不谈圣殿，你需要的是休息。”

Chirrut的脑袋枕在Baze的肩膀上，但似乎并不太想睡觉。过了一会儿他又开口了——

“你穿的是皮草吗？很软。”他评论道，听上去已经恢复平日的样子了。

“那是我的头发。”

“哈！我还以为你像个和尚一样剃着光头！看来我得更新对你的印象了。”

“那是什么样子的？”

“有二十英尺那么高，绿闪闪的皮肤，还有拉思塔那样的触手。”

“你个混蛋。”

“别恼嘛，我就喜欢那型的。”他笑了起来。这是Baze第一次近距离看着Chirrut朝他微笑，令他眩目。

他感激那一晚的大雨给了他靠近Chirrut的理由（一边嘀咕着冷死了），更重要的是，雨声淹没了他横冲直撞的心跳。

 

***

寂静，在过去是种抚慰，而Baze渐渐从一些声音中得到了慰藉；Chirrut的手指轻轻擦过磨得生滑的石头，他那些不着边际的故事，他入睡时沉稳的呼吸声。

曾几何时，Baze在空寂的深夜里也别无所求，如今他却不再笃定了。

 

***

第二天傍晚太阳落山时，Chirrut照旧走向东墙，Baze已经在那儿等他了。Baze的脚步声吓了他一跳。

“没事，是我，Baze，我想带你看样东西。”

他的手覆上Chirrut的，然后温柔地领着它朝下。“这不是本书，但是个故事，是你可以读的故事。这座墙的下面刻满了浮雕，上面描绘的是圣殿的历史。你每天都错过了它们几英寸。”

Baze看着Chirrut的手指触到了一位绝地武士浮雕的袍角，脸上随即露出领会的神情。Baze点了点头，然后走回了自己的哨岗上。

几乎快到破晓时，Chirrut读完了整面墙。Baze看着Chirrut的手指从石壁上滑进了空气中。他的手几不可见地颤了颤，然后垂在了身侧。他仰头看向Baze，日出前的光亮柔和而温暖，映照着他的双眼。橙色交融着蓝色，看上去恍若一对猫眼石。

“Baze？”

“我还在。还有大约一个小时天亮。”

Chirrut爬上梯子，坐到了Baze身边。“谢谢你。”他开口，露出了一个微笑。但那微笑随后又消失了。“你太好了。”他咕哝着，声音里藏着一丝苦涩和哀伤。

 

***

他们之间的一些东西在悄然改变。

Chirrut还讲他的故事，但那些故事不再悬停于迈向未来的途中。越来越多的细节流淌了出来，直到有一天轰然决堤。

“我十五岁的时候，绝地人找到了我家里来。他们说我是一个原力敏感者，并且程度很高，希望我前往圣殿修行。我拒绝了。我不想离开家，不想离开我的妹妹们，我实在不觉得有什么必要。

可噩梦接踵而至。先是我们没了家，然后我失去了我的妹妹们，一个接着一个。她们还那么小，那么健康，不幸却不肯放过她们，一头市集上没拴好的班萨，一场可怕的风暴，无意困在两派人马的火拼中……永远是这样的事情，仿佛一眨眼，就只剩下我，和我最小的妹妹了。可她病倒了——医生们说那是相当罕见的一种病，毫无办法——然后她也离开了我。我跟她感染了一样的病，可我没能死掉，仅仅让我瞎了一双眼睛。”

“我很遗憾，这些偶然实……”

“偶然？”Chirrut厉声打断了他，“你觉得这是偶然？不，这是原力，不然还能是什么？我拒绝了它的召唤，作为回报，它夺走了我珍视的一切。”

Baze有些难以置信。“你认为是原力在惩罚你？”

“没错，而且一切责任全在我。我没有回应召唤是因为我太自私，如今我要付出代价了。”

他放下手中的杯子，温暖的手掌贴上了Baze的胸膛。

“这意味着，我必须离开了。因为你，吾友，给了我不该拥有的善意。”他站起身，一只手摸索上梯绳。

“也因为我不敢再冒这样的风险，让原力带走我在乎的一切。”

 

***

第二天日落时，Chirrut没再出现。整个夜晚Baze能听见的只有他自己的呼吸和心跳，随着骨头深处升腾起的痛楚，每一声都在加快着。他的脑海里一遍遍回放着他们最后的对话——他无比惊惧地意识到，那是一种求死的意愿。Chirrut一心奔赴向那短暂的、被痛苦笼罩的一生，逃避令他快乐的一切。而这仅仅出于他那自认罪责后的一种陷入歧途的自虐。

Baze站立着，望向眼下的杰达，看着灯火逐递从每户人家点亮。自从父亲过世后，他每夜伫立于此，可如今没有了Chirrut在这儿，一切都显得陌生而空茫。

Chirrut现在走多远了？他思索着，但心知毫无意义。因为无论Chirrut走到哪里，Baze都无法离开这座守望台。

他被困住了。此刻他不再觉得自己是一个守护者，而是一个囚犯。

他站着，手里握着灯笼。自他被指派为守护者的那天起，他第一次离开了他的哨岗。

 

***

他沿着朝圣之路飞奔而去，市集广场上此时一片漆黑，空无一人。没有Chirrut的踪影，那些被他挨个儿从睡梦中摇醒的流浪汉也没能给他答案。他暗暗诅咒着Chirrut那该死的难以捉摸的天性。Chirrut在这里毫无牵绊，他可以去任何地方。

不。不对。

Baze反身冲向其中一个流浪汉，那个老头子睡眼惺忪地打量着他。

“你能给我指指墓园的方向吗？这是给你的钱。”

“你要找的墓园就在那边，”他一边打着呵欠，一边回答，“真不明白你这么急做什么，死人又不会明早就飞了。”

 

***

Chirrut蹲在七个小小的墓碑中间，手指轻抚着上面的刻痕。他没有注意到Baze的脚步声，Baze开口时吓了他一大跳。

“我觉得你把这一切都想错了。”

“噢？可你是个信徒，我以为所有人中你最能理解。”

“我试着去理解了，但你的理论在我这儿毫无道理。”

“为什么？我觉得那对我显而易见。”他腾出手，指了指环绕着他的七个墓碑。

“因为我站在我的哨岗上，自此我父亲去世后便夜夜如此，雷打不动。我从未怀疑过我所做的一切，从未徘徊，从未动摇。在我人生的每一天里，我全心信奉着原力。可如今，我却要失去我唯一在乎的人了。这就是我应得的吗？你那一套原力惩罚恶者，褒奖善者的理论，这个时候跑哪儿去了？”

Chirrut难得地沉默了。Baze坐在他身边，面朝着那一座座小小的、忧愁的墓碑。Chirrut的悲伤是那么深厚而沉重，仿佛他一伸手，便能触碰到。

“原力不会惩罚，Chirrut，也不会记恨。它仅仅指引人们走上正确的道路，仅此而已。”

“就像握着一个人的手，让他摸索到一个他从不知道在那儿的故事一样吗？”

“是的，就像那样。”

“我一直在想，那晚是不是原力指引着我走到了你的门口。这里有这么多，这么条路，我却选择了那一条，然后找到了你。”他深吸了一口气，“我以为，它是要将我带向一个我可以爱的人，然后再次夺走他。”

“我想即使原力真是这么打算的，这次它也成功不了。我哪儿都不去。”

Chirrut的手指从墓碑上滑落。“好吧。”他点点头，“我也哪儿都不去。”

 

***

他们手牵着手一同走向朝圣之路。一些东西在此刻尘埃落定了。Baze明白离开圣殿的后果，但他决定一切等太阳升起后再说。

“我还是不敢相信你居然擅离职守了。”Chirrut说着，他的拇指在Baze的手背上轻轻划着圈。

“我找到了个新的。我是你的守护者，不是吗？”

Chirrut亲吻了他，力度之大差点撞翻了Baze手中的灯笼。等他们终于分开，他的手仍然流连在Baze的脸上。他抚摸着他颧骨的弧度，他眉峰的凸起，他太阳穴上的疤痕。

“看来这儿也有一个故事。”他说道，露出了微笑。

 

—END—


End file.
